Quand je bulle ça donne ça!
by Mariko89
Summary: C'est inrésumable, humour pourri, yaoi sous-entendu... Nouveau volet: Absurde. A vous de voir...
1. Requiem pour un ramen

**Pas taper s'il vous plaît!**

C'est vraiment un délire au sens strict du terme... Ne chercher pas de sens à cette histoire qui n'en est pas une...

Tout ça c'est de la faute à ma bêta qui m'a rappelé les HS de Naruto dont "le curry de la vie". Du coup, je me suis dit : mais c'est pas le curry, la star de Naruto mais le ramen et du coup...Faut que j'arrête de manger japonais parce quand on voit ce que ça donne...

**Bref, genre** : Humour pourri, yaoi sous-entendu, auteur dégénéré...Pardon, Masashi Kishimoto mais vous avez aussi votre part de responsabilité parce que c'est vous qui avez créé Naruto après tout!

Merci à **Leeloo/Blues** qui a trouvé le courage de lire et corriger...**ça**.

* * *

**Requiem pour un ramen**

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un petit bol de ramen qui ne demandait rien à part d'être mangé. Le bol avait été préparé soigneusement. Le cuisinier avait fait bouillir son eau avant d'y ajouter des os de poulet, de l'ail, du gingembre, des poireaux, des carottes, des oignons, et des algues kombu.

A côté de ça, le chef avait laissé mijoter une pièce de porc dans un fond de sauce de soja, saké et glutamate de sodium. Le jus de viande ainsi obtenu avait été ajouté au bouillon pour l'enrichir. Ce jus de viande avait ensuite été versé dans un large bol à soupe avec des poireaux finement ciselés. Les pâtes avait été cuite à part, dans une autre casserole et, pendant que nouilles bouillaient, le maître avait adjoint un peu de bouillon au jus de viande mis en réserve dans le bol à soupe et avait bien mélangé le tout.

Quant les pâtes avaient été cuites parfaitement, elles avaient été égouttées avec soin et versées dans le bol où la touche finale du cuisinier avait été de compléter son œuvre par un garnissage dans les règles de l'art composé de boulettes de viande mitonnées, de tranches de pousses de bambou marinées, de feuilles de komatsuna bouillies et égouttées, ainsi que de rondelles de naruto.

Un véritable hymne gastronomique, un festin digne des plus grands. Ce met des plus raffinés était posé sur une table. Il refroidissait lentement, sûrement, ressentant la morsure du froid qui faisait ramollir ses pâtes et perdre ses vitamines aux légumes. Bientôt, ce délicieux plat préparé avec tant de soin et de méticulosité serait impropre à être consommé en l'état. C'était une certitude. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu empêcher son propriétaire de venir goûter ce doux nectar ? De sentir les effluves délicats exhalés avec force par ce tendre plat ?

Ben…en fait…Tout ça, c'était la faute d'un stupide petit brun qui avait décidé qu'au lieu de manger son dîner, un certain blond devait plutôt s'occuper de goûter un autre plat dont les qualités nutritives n'étaient nommées dans aucun manuel de cuisine ! Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que le crétin blond avait accepté ! Oui ! Et maintenant, ça faisait près de deux heures que le petit plat se morfondait, attendant qu'on s'occupe de son sort alors que de l'autre côté de la pièce, des gémissements de deux êtres particulièrement sans cœur retentissaient sans discontinuer. Enfin, cependant, il ne se tint plus de joie et repris espoir quand il entendit ce qu'il désirait plus que tout :

- Hum ! Sasuke, arrête, les ramens… Il faut les manger…han !

Là, le bol reprit espoir, son plus fidèle soutien semblait enfin prendre conscience de l'importance de sa présence. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, il était certain d'avoir enfin gain de cause. Il était le meilleur client de son maître, un adepte qui le vénérait comme il se devait, un apôtre de sa cause….

- Laisse, on les réchauffera au micro-onde, occupe-toi plutôt de moi.

- Pfff…Tu es impossible mais…D'accord !

Traître ! Les humains sont des créatures égoïstes et cruelles qui ne méritent pas qu'on se donne le mal d'être aussi bon pour eux, se lamenta le bol. Non, vraiment, la vie pouvait s'avérer impitoyable et sans pitié quand on est un pauvre petit bol de ramen délaissé.

* * *

**J'ai pas menti, vous voyez!**

Bon, questions:

- Dois-je envisager la thérapie ramenique?

- Dois-je tenter le Sasu/Naru pour faire oublier cette...chose?

- Arriverais-je à faire oublier que je peux écrire des délires pareils alors que je tente de tirer quelques larmichettes à mes lecteurs sur mon autre fic?

- Bref, réussirais-je à retrouver un jour un semblant de crédibilité?

Merci de donner votre avis/diagnostic.

**Sauvez les auteurs en perdition!**

* * *


	2. Travaux manuels

**Je sais pas quoi dire pour ma défense**…Je vous laisse le soin de lire ça…

Pardon Kishimoto-sama pour ce que j'ai fais à vos personnages…

Pardon, **Leeloo/Blues** pour t'avoir fait corriger un truc pareil (retourne se planquer dans un coin).

* * *

**Travaux manuels**

* * *

- Alors, tu es sûr d'avoir tout compris Naruto ? Demanda une énième fois Iruka à son protégé. Celui-ci roula des yeux exaspérés.

- Oui, j'ai compris…Vous voulez que je répète encore une fois ? Demanda le blond, résigné.

- S'il te plaît.

- Bon. Je dois m'assurer d'une bonne préparation, c'est important et on n'y passe jamais trop de temps. La propreté est essentielle aussi et je dois m'assurer que tout soit impeccable avant de m'y mettre…Répéta Naruto, un air renfrogné sur la figure.

- Et ? Insista son sensei.

- Et je dois prendre mon temps avant de passer à l'étape finale, je dois bien enduire la surface avant d'y aller. Je peux partir maintenant ? Sasuke m'attend et il ne peut pas le faire sans moi…

- Oui, vas-y, mais rappelle-toi bien ce que je t'ai dit…

- Au revoir, Iruka-sensei, déclara Naruto qui s'éloignait déjà sous le regard sceptique de son professeur et complètement ébahi de Sakura qui passait par là et suivit le blond pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle soupçonnait sans vouloir y croire.

Elle se posta sous les fenêtres du brun, dissimulant sa présence de son mieux pour espionner ses anciens coéquipiers. Il entendit la porte du salon coulisser et tendit l'oreille. Elle reconnut aisément les voix de Naruto et Sasuke.

- Bon, on va commencer maintenant, énonça sobrement le brun.

- Oui, plus vite on s'y met et plus vite ce sera terminé, acquiesça le blond.

- On s'installe ici pour aujourd'hui et on poursuivra dans les autres pièces au fur et à mesure, comme ça on pourra expérimenter différentes techniques, continua le brun, dont le timbre chaleureux (autant que possible pour un Uchiha, faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin quand même) surpris Sakura qui sentait les larmes venir. Ce n'était visiblement pas de l'amour entre eux, mais elle aurait aimé quand même que Sasuke découvre ces choses-là avec elle plutôt qu'avec l'idiot du village ! Elle continua à les épier sans se montrer. Un râle de douleur la fit sursauter.

- Fais attention, imbécile ! Tu m'as fait mal !

- Excuse-moi, Sasuke. Je n'étais pas à ce que je faisais… Je vais mieux m'y prendre et faire attention ! Cette fois, s'en était trop. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse son Sasuke faire l'amour avec cet idiot de Naruto et notamment, le laisser se faire dominer par lui. Et mal en plus ! Elle sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et découvrit les deux garçons côte à côte, Sasuke se tenait le pied nu sur lequel était tombé une cale à poncer que ramassait le blond. Sur le sol se tenait plusieurs pots de peinture, la pièce avait été vidée et les murs recouverts d'enduit de lissage qui devait être poncé pour préparer la pose de peinture. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardaient en fronçant les sourcils et elle se sentit d'une stupidité sans nom.

- Euh…Excusez-moi, je ne faisais que passer et j'ai entendu du bruit. Tu t'es fait mal, Sasuke-kun ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda-t-elle, remerciant son talent pour trouver des explications rapidement.

- C'est bon, Sakura, tu peux y aller, répliqua ledit « Sasuke-kun », blasé.

- Mais je peux peut-être vous aider ? Insista la jeune femme, pleine d'espoirs.

- On est assez de deux, déclara froidement Naruto, d'un ton qui la surprit, mais Sasuke en rajouta encore une couche.

- Tu nous gênerais plus qu'autre chose, affirma le brun, agacé par cette discussion qui durait un peu trop à son goût. La fleur repartie, mécontente et amère, mais elle ne renonçait pas. Elle l'aurait un jour, elle l'aurait !

Dans le salon, Sasuke continuait à se masser le pied quand une main autre que la sienne vint s'y substituer. Elle caressa la peau meurtrie puis une bouche vint parsemer de baisers humides la peau qui semblait prise de frissons subitement. Le propriétaire de la bouche releva ses yeux pour découvrir ceux d'un brun qui commençait à haleter, les joues rougies.

- Tu veux que je te console, Sas-Uke ?

- La peinture…Naruto, tenta le brun, dévoilant une face inconnue de sa personnalité. Offert et totalement docile malgré son discours, au final peu convaincant. Il savait que le blond appréciait qu'il se soumette ainsi. Ça faisait parti du jeu… Et ne faisait qu'augmenter leur excitation commune.

- Plus tard…Grogna le blond en suçotant un des orteils d'une manière on ne peut plus évocatrice, décidé à assouvir le besoin pressant qu'il ressentait et sûr du fait que Sasuke ne pourrait pas lui résister. Le reste attendrait.

Eh oui, au début, ce n'était pas prévu, mais après tout…Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, non ? Les peintures attendraient encore un peu…Une fois de plus. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un brun ait terminé d'hurler le nom d'un certain blond à pleins poumons, faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles les ANBU masqués, postés en surveillance et qui ne perdaient rien de la scène qui ravissait d'ailleurs particulièrement l'un d'entre eux, un homme aux cheveux gris, un livre orange exceptionnellement délaissé pour l'occasion entre les mains.

* * *

Euh…Non, rien…

**Même questions que précédemment**…(Se fait toute petite, mais alors vraiment toute petite…)

* * *


	3. Perversion

Une nouvelle débilité en ligne !

Mais pour ce troisième volet, jouons sur la sensualité…

En espérant que cela vous apprécierez !

**Crédits** : Masashi Kishimoto n'a rien à voir avec ça…. Ce sont ces persos mais c'est mon imagination qui leur fait faire des trucs pareils…

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Perversion

* * *

Iruka était un pervers, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Il était tel qu'était décrit cet état dans le dictionnaire : il recherchait le plaisir dans des pratiques qui n'avaient rien de commun avec toutes les éthiques précédemment définies comme raisonnables ou socialement correctes, mais s'en accommodait. Il faisait même plus que s'en accommoder d'ailleurs. Il s'était aménagé une place particulière pour la manifestation de sa perversion dans sa vie quotidienne. Il était ninja, seulement chûnin et sa passion avait fait hausser des sourcils hautains, voire carrément dégoûtés, de la part de certains, mais Iruka avait toujours tenu bon. Il n'était pas revendicatif, loin de là, mais il ne trouvait pas ses « loisirs » si hors-normes que ça, il leur trouvait même une utilité particulière et, au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, il en avait converti beaucoup. Ils étaient nombreux à être passé entre ses mains expertes, du simple civil jusqu'au Hokage.

Beaucoup demandaient, suppliaient même de l'accepter dans « sa » pièce, celle qu'il avait dédiée à l'exercice de son hobby pour le moins inhabituel. Juste retour des choses en fin de compte vu la manière dont il se dévouait pour ses concitoyens. Certains trouvaient cela malsain de faire cela dans les sous-sols de l'académie ninja, mais lui n'y voyait qu'un intérêt de réunir en un même lieu toutes les facettes de son talent. Il était loin le temps où l'on avait considéré Hatake Kakashi comme le plus grand pervers à cause de sa lecture favorite, ce bouquin porno qu'il s'obstinait à lire même en public : Icha Icha Paradise.

A côté d'Iruka, cette distraction faisait pâle figure. Il était anormal de vouloir apprendre ça, mais tous venaient tester, essayer et tous, sans exception, tombaient dans le piège et ne s'en relevaient pas, pratiquant à leur tour de façon plus ou moins secrète. Ils étaient honteux de faire ça et plus encore, d'apprécier la chose, mais une fois qu'ils y avaient goûté, ils devenaient tous accros. Et alors, se disaient-ils ? Finalement, cela n'avait rien de rebutant de savoir cela. Ils changeaient tous d'avis. Iruka adorait ça, ce sentiment de toute puissance quand ils entraient dans son domaine, prêts à se livrer, tombant dans l'inconnu et s'en remettant complètement à lui. Il adorait ça, vraiment. Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ?

- A vos ordres, Iruka-sama !

C'était là que le petit professeur d'académie, si banal et ordinaire, respecté et admiré par ses élèves, le jeune homme doux et patient avec les enfants… C'était là qu'il devenait vraiment lui-même. Au travers de ses paroles, symboles de sa domination. On entendait ses élèves le soir, ils râlaient, suppliaient, criaient leur frustration pendant un long moment puis venait enfin le moment de la délivrance… On percevait alors les hurlements d'extase que le professeur avait réussi à leur tirer. Ils en sortaient pleinement satisfaits, peut-être toujours un peu honteux, mais la sensation était telle qu'elle finissait toujours par s'effacer. C'est qu'il savait y faire le petit brun. Combien étaient rentrés ici en se disant que c'était une mauvaise idée ? Combien l'avait chaudement remercié avant de partir, de longues semaines plus tard, une fois leur instruction terminée ? Il ne les comptait plus.

Il acceptait chaque nouvel élève avec recueillement et lui faisait endurer un entraînement excessivement exigeant, à la hauteur de la ferveur pour cet art auquel il se vouait corps et âme. Ses gestes étaient précis, rendus quasiment instinctifs par des années de pratique, il trouvait toujours le rythme qui convenait à chaque apprenti. Au début, ils avaient tous du mal à s'habituer, ce n'était pas quelque chose de digne selon les normes sociales, surtout pour les hommes qui étaient sa clientèle la plus nombreuse et qui avaient énormément de mal à le solliciter, les femmes y étant naturellement plus enclines. Il accueillait chacun avec ses peurs et ses doutes, mais Iruka était un persévérant et il n'avait jamais craint de s'investir avec ses élèves. Il réussissait toujours. Même Naruto y était passé, soi-disant pour se préparer pour le retour de Sasuke…

Aujourd'hui, Iruka admettait une nouvelle recrue. Un homme qui lui avait longtemps résisté, mais avait fini par céder, attirant un regard avide du jeune maître sur sa personne tant Iruka considérait comme une sorte de trophée personnel cette petite victoire quand on considérait la réputation du personnage : Hatake Kakashi. Il le fit entrer en silence, souriant comme de coutume, le laissant découvrir ce qui serait son univers dans les prochaines semaines. La pièce recelait un charme unique, une atmosphère indescriptible qui avaient gardé toutes les traces des effluves de ce qui s'y passait, senteurs incongrues, mais chaudes et marquantes. Indélébiles. Il le regarda contempler de son œil les différents instruments qui leur serviraient pendant leurs « leçons », surpris par les formes parfois insolites semble t'il. Son regard se chargea d'amusement. Il allait en baver avec lui, c'était certain, sinon, il n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps avant de faire appel à ses services… Iruka finit par le rejoindre.

Les choses qui se déroulaient ici se faisaient discrètes et ne fonctionnaient que par le bouche à oreille, mais lorsqu'il acceptait de s'occuper d'un nouveau cas, Iruka exigeait de bien définir les rôles et s'y tenait : il était le maître, hors de question de revenir là-dessus ou de lui tenir tête sous peine de se voir exclu de ses cours, quelque soit l'âge ou le grade. Dans cette petite salle qu'il avait spécialement aménagée, il attendait patiemment que Kakashi se décide. L'homme masqué se tourna vers lui, hésitant. Les barrières pouvaient parfois être dures à franchir. Ses clients avaient tous une fierté parfois très mal placée, mais il ne pouvait céder. Il savait que cela les rebutait de devoir s'en remettre à lui, surtout pour ce genre de choses… Mais ils devaient tous savoir mettre leur orgueil de côté et se plier aux règles, sinon, cela ne pourrait fonctionner. Même le vénérable glaçon Hiashi Hyûga avait flanché et il en était très fier.

Iruka prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans sa coupable tâche. Il adorait initier ses élèves même s'il y avait eu des regards et des commentaires narquois au départ. Maintenant, quasiment la majorité de la population konohane, notamment masculine (et souvent, sur recommandation de leurs femmes !) était devenue ses élèves et plus personne n'osait remettre en cause son talent. Il était Dieu dans cette pièce et il demandait une soumission à la hauteur de l'implication qu'il mettait dans cet art si doux et si fort à la fois. Il entendit nettement le soupir de résignation qui traversa le masque du jûnin, exhalant sa défaite et faisant frémir Iruka d'excitation. La voix chaude, légèrement rauque s'éleva pour se répercuter en écho sur les parois de ce lieu scandaleux.

- Je suis tout à vous, Iruka-sama. Apprenez-moi.

Iruka triomphait et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il prit la main de Kakashi dans la sienne pour le guider dans ce Nouveau Monde. Il avait hâte de lui enseigner toutes ses techniques, de voir l'œil unique de Kakashi s'arrondir sous l'effet du plaisir. Une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec lui, il le renverrait alors, une petite pointe de regret au fond de son cœur, mais le sentiment du devoir accompli. Il devait en être ainsi. D'autres que Kakashi viendraient à lui pour qu'il leur apprenne ce que nul autre ne pouvait.

Ne plus avoir peur du ridicule et des ouïes-dires. Tant pis pour la toque et le tablier rose à fleurs.

Ils étaient vraiment très prisés, les cours de cuisine occidentale d'Iruka-sensei.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, imaginer Hiashi Hyûga avec un tablier faisant la popote, ça m'a éclaté…

Un avis ?


	4. Abruti

Voilà encore le résultat de mes frasques au travail…

Bien sûr, ça a un goût de déjà vu si vous connaissez les débilités d'Haganemaru que je vous recommande par ailleurs (j'ai vu qu'il y en avait de nouvelles qui venaient de sortir d'ailleurs…) mais j'espère vous tirer quelques sourires…

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Abruti**

* * *

Naruto était un abruti. C'est du moins ce que sa réputation, assortie de quelques comportements qualifiés comme tels, faisait ressortir. Il est vrai qu'être capable de faire un kage bunshin, technique de rang S, sans pouvoir faire un simple bunshin, ce n'était pas très glorieux. S'obstiner à draguer Sakura quand celle-ci ne voyait que par le jeune Uchiha, ce n'était plus de la stupidité, c'était du masochisme, surtout étant donné les bosses qu'il récoltait régulièrement à persévérer ainsi.

Tout le monde s'accordait donc à dire que Naruto était un imbécile. Capable de se lancer sans réfléchir dans les combats, sans avoir pu estimer la force de son adversaire, se vantant de devenir un jour le meilleur des Hokage qui surpasserait tous ses prédécesseurs sans pour autant avoir la moindre idée du métier et des responsabilités incombant au poste. Un imbécile, immature de surcroît.

Sasuke était du même avis. Il était d'ailleurs le premier à lui rabattre le caquet d'un « abruti » bien senti. Néanmoins, Naruto avait beau être un abruti, il y avait quelque chose que celui-ci possédait et que le brun, malgré son génie et toutes ses aptitudes, sharingan compris, convoitait et enviait. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir d'après vous ? Qu'est que le dernier survivant d'un clan réputé, à la capacité unique, détenteur d'une pupille extraordinaire, doué d'une intelligence qui frisait celle des Nara et d'un sérieux qui garantissait le succès quasi systématique de ses missions pouvait bien envier à l'idiot du village ?

Bien sûr, Naruto avait beau être un imbécile de premier choix, il avait cette capacité extraordinaire à se faire aimer des gens, à les changer, en mieux. Tout le monde avait pu constater son influence positive sur les autres : Gaara et Neji, les exemples les plus couramment cités, mais pas qu'eux. Même l'Hokage, qui ne le serait pas devenu d'ailleurs si le blond ne l'avait pas convaincu, avait changé à son contact.

La détermination du blond. Une autre de ses incroyables qualités. La volonté de croire que tout était encore possible, dans les situations désespérées notamment. Cette même volonté qui faisait que tous avaient envie de le suivre et d'y croire avec lui. Naruto avait beau être stupide, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était entouré et bien entouré. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait rager le jeune Uchiha. Cela n'avait même rien à voir.

Et depuis quelque temps, on pouvait le voir ruminer, c'est-à-dire que, en plus de rester froid, distant, de ne parler que par onomatopées, il avait rajouté à sa panoplie du parfait petit glaçon, un nouvel accessoire : le sourcil qui tressaute frénétiquement, signe d'un agacement profond. Et cela se voyait encore davantage quand il approchait d'une librairie ou qu'il voyait quelqu'un tenir un certain livre entre les mains.

Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, l'Uchiha, malgré son charisme, sa beauté froide et ses traits délicats, n'était plus le centre de l'attention et bien qu'il ait toujours trouvé cette attention lourde et fatigante, le fait de ne plus être l'objet de toute l'attention lui était insupportable surtout du fait de qui en était la cause… Lui, cet imbécile, cet abruti incapable de lancer un kunai au centre d'une cible à peine à cinquante mètres….

Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'était pas jaloux, bien sûr, un Uchiha ne s'abaisserait pas à des choses aussi triviales, mais… cet idiot avait réussi un tel exploit et il s'affichait désormais partout, en couverture en plus ! Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'au départ, tout ça, c'était la faute de ce sannin et que Naruto avait voulu lui rendre hommage en faisant cela. Et tous y étaient passés en plus ! Kiba bien sûr (ce sale cleb's), Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi (qui l'avait pris comme un grand honneur… enfin, qui avait supplié de le faire participer surtout) même Shino et Lee ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il envisageait de le faire avec Chôji ! Non, mais…Chôji quand même !

Pourquoi pas lui ? C'était pour ça que Sasuke en voulait au blond, c'était pour ça qu'il était acariâtre et encore plus austère que d'habitude. Il était censé être son meilleur ami, après tout ! Il n'avait pas eu de cesse de lui rabattre les oreilles avec ça, alors pourquoi ? Naruto possédait une nouvelle corde à son arc, surprenante, certes, mais extrêmement enviable vu qu'il en était devenu la coqueluche de tout Konoha ! Et ses complices aussi par la même occasion ! Parce que, eux, y avaient contribué ! Il écumait devant cet état de fait. Il était plus que bien fait de sa personne, il avait du charisme et de la personnalité alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait appel à lui, nom d'un glaçon !

- Alors, Sasuke. Ça va pas ?

Sasuke lança un regard de travers au blondinet que des pulsions meurtrières lui demandaient de trucider sur place, mais il se retint, il lui restait peut-être une chance de réussir là où un Uchiha ne pouvait échouer, c'est à dire, obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il regarda le blond qui l'observait du haut de son perchoir. En effet, Sasuke s'était réfugié sur leur ancien terrain d'entraînement et Naruto était juché sur une haute branche de l'arbre au dessus de lui. Il décida d'y aller franchement, jouant le tout pour le tout, tout en ayant un air aussi désintéressé que possible :

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé ? Fit-il, de but en blanc.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua l'autre, un peu abasourdi.

- Tu leur as demandé à tous, mais pas à moi, pourquoi ? Réitéra le brun dont les yeux commençaient à activer leur sharingan sous l'effet de la colère contenue trop longtemps.

- Mais je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais te prêter à ça, enfin ! S'énerva le blond qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement la tournure de la discussion c'est-à-dire l'exigence de l'Uchiha.

- Si tu l'avais demandé, tu l'aurais su, articula difficilement l'autre, se contenant pour ne pas plonger sa cible dans un Tsukuyomi dévastateur.

- Ok, ok, tempéra Naruto. Demain, neuf heures, ça te va?

- Hn, je verrais si je suis libre, reprit nonchalamment Sasuke, attitude « je-vais-réfléchir-au-fait-de-t'accorder-la-grâce-de-ma-présence » en pleine action.

Naruto soupira et repartit. De son côté, Sasuke exultait, enfin, intérieurement, s'entend. Il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps et même s'il avait dû en arriver à de telles extrémités, il allait enfin avoir le bonheur de réaliser son fantasme même si sa réputation et toutes ses fan-girls risquaient d'en pâtir, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il leur prêtait la moindre attention, non plus. Il ne vit pas le sourire discret qu'affichait son blondinet de coéquipier en s'en allant et n'entendit pas les paroles que celui-ci laissa échapper dans un murmure hautement satisfait :

- Je savais bien que tu finirais par me supplier, Sasuke. Et grâce à ça, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ce que moi, je veux…

Eh oui, Naruto était sans doute un imbécile fini, mais un imbécile rusé. Et demain, il allait enfin avoir la chance de pouvoir illustrer son nouvel édito du paradis du batifolage, version yaoi, avec les photos qu'il prendrait de lui-même avec le bel éphèbe brun… Et plus, si affinités. Les abrutis sont tenaces et déterminés, surtout quand il s'agit de déshabiller un certain enfoiré…

* * *

**Bon samedi, bon week-end!**


	5. Le charme Uchiha

Encore une bêtise !

L'ego Uchiha en prend encore un coup !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le charme Uchiha**

* * *

Il était allongé sur le lit, alangui après cette nuit de plaisir. Mon Dieu, il était si beau… La pâleur de sa peau sous les reflets de l'astre lunaire la rendait éclatante, luisante comme si elle dégageait une lumière qui lui était propre. Sa nudité était à peine couverte par un vestige de drap, posé négligemment pour dissimuler son entrejambe. Ce morceau de tissu aurait sans doute rendu jalouses toutes ces filles qui lui courraient après depuis si longtemps tant le fin voilage masquait d'une façon quasi impudique la virilité maintenant au repos du ninja.

Sasuke Uchiha était un Dieu vivant. Intelligent, cela ne faisait aucun doute quoique certaines de ses décisions, comme rejoindre Orochimaru, s'avéraient plus que contestable, mais quand on croisait son faciès d'ange, tout était pardonnable. C'est par ailleurs ce qui lui valut une réintégration aussi rapide au sein de Konoha, son charme légendaire ayant réussi à envoûter même l'Hokage. Mais que l'on ne s'y trompe pas, Sasuke était un homme fidèle et personne n'aurait pu le détourner de son objectif…

Il l'avait retrouvé et s'était employé à mettre sous son nez, à étaler tout ce qui faisait d'un Uchiha un met de premier choix. Il avait choisi de se faire faire sur mesure son costume de jounin afin qu'il mette en valeur la finesse et le tracé de ses muscles qu'il prenait grand soin d'entretenir. Tout comme il prenait à cœur de conserver une attitude raffinée en toute circonstance. Même tuer, il le faisait avec élégance. Pas une tache ne venait maculer son précieux uniforme. Le discours également était soigneusement préparé. Ne point trop dire, laisser deviner, jouer de son air mystérieux. C'était la clef.

Il avait élu sa victime et avait commencé sa lente et précautionneuse entreprise de séduction. Un effleurement par-ci, une légère caresse par-là. Il avait déployé toute la gamme de son talent pour le faire tomber dans ses filets. Il avait accepté de manger cet horrible plat que seuls les idiots pouvaient apprécier, mais il l'avait fait. Il avait payé les séances de cinéma et les sorties. Bref, il s'était comporté comme le plus merveilleux des galants hommes sauf que… ça n'avait pas marché.

La cible n'avait rien vu de ses tentatives d'approche parce qu'elles étaient manifestement trop subtiles pour son goût. Peu importe, un Uchiha ne renonce jamais, la ténacité est sa force. Alors, il avait décidé de le travailler « au corps ». Il avait profité de chaque occasion possible pour se découvrir, corporellement parlant, afin d'exhiber ce qui faisait fantasmer la majeure partie de la population féminine (et masculine) de Konoha. Là, il y avait eu de la réaction.

- Fais gaffe, abrutis, tu vas prendre froid…

Raté ! Mais un Uchiha est également un stratège, donc il lui fallait juste étudier la mentalité de son objectif afin de trouver le plan qui lui permettrait de goûter à ce qui lui faisait envie. Donc, il prit l'habitude de suivre, en se dissimulant de façon adroite et élégante bien entendu, sa proie partout où elle allait et de repérer ses habitudes. Manger des ramens, passer du temps avec Sakura, s'entraîner, faire suer l'Hokage : noté ! Conclusion : Son Altesse Uchiha aurait voulu être un ramen, échanger de rôle avec sa coéquipière, être la gourde d'eau que le blond buvait goulûment à la fin de ses entraînements et pouvoir rattraper le blondinet lorsque la vieille n'appréciait pas l'appellation et l'envoyait valser à travers son bureau…

Après trois semaines passées à tester toutes les facettes de son talent, notre cher Uchiha sentait poindre une très légère exaspération ce qui se traduisait par un frémissement de son sourcil droit, signe que la fin du monde était proche. Et puis vint ce jour béni où la chance lui sourit enfin. Lui et sa victime se trouvaient aux sources chaudes pour se prélasser après avoir rempli une nouvelle mission. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, le onsen était vide de toute autre présence que la leur. Le moment de passer à l'action était venu.

Avec une grâce toute féline digne de son clan et avec une sensualité qui aurait fait fondre la calotte polaire, il entreprit de s'accouder nonchalamment sur le muret derrière lui, juste en face de la cible, rejetant légèrement sa tête en arrière en poussant un petit gémissement de contentement. Il zyeuta son compagnon afin de constater l'effet imparable que cette démonstration de maître ès drague ne pouvait manquer de provoquer, certain de sa victoire, mais ses yeux onyx durent se rendre à l'évidence : l'autre ne l'avait même pas remarqué !

Le blondinet se reposait dans le bassin, les yeux fermés, inconscient du danger que représentait le roi suprême et invaincu jusqu'ici dans la catégorie « beau-gosse-de-la-mort ». Incroyable, inadmissible ! Notre Uchiha n'en revenait pas. Il était en train d'échouer ! Jamais aucune proie n'avait réussi à tenir bon devant ses gémissements lascifs, c'était inconcevable ! Notre petit Sasuke doutait à présent et se remettait en question : avait-il perdu de son légendaire charme orgasmique ? Son intensité fantasmatique était-elle en régression ? Il n'avait que vingt ans pourtant, nom d'une pupille !

Il ne sentit pas sa victime quitter son coin et se diriger lentement vers lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, enfin, plus précisément, sur ses cuisses et qu'elle lui murmura langoureusement à son oreille :

- Arrête avec tes plans à deux balles, enfoiré. Si tu me veux, faut juste le dire…

Ce furent les débuts de leur relation. Au onsen, bien sûr, puis sur le terrain d'entraînement, le placard des vestiaires, les douches de ces mêmes vestiaires, la banquette du Hokage qui était en retard, l'arbre où ils étaient en mission d'espionnage (il avait fallu être très silencieux cette fois-là, un vrai défi), la table de la cuisine…etc. En fait, ce soir, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils inauguraient le lit à y réfléchir, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à l'atteindre avant…

Tout aurait été parfait si un minuscule détail n'avait commencé à chiffonner l'Uchiha depuis quelques semaines. Bon, le fait qu'il soit quasiment toujours uke, c'était déjà assez humiliant, mais comme personne n'était au courant (c'est ça, crois-y !), ça lui convenait parfaitement. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, d'indéfinissable qui lui laissait penser qu'il avait changé. Bien sûr, il était toujours froid et distant, sauf avec son blondinet qui ne lui aurait pas pardonné… La preuve, c'est que la dernière fois, il avait dû passer deux jours sans profiter de son petit derrière bien rebondi et que ça avait été l'horreur, notamment parce qu'il avait dû faire des excuses publiques, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu ce petit quelque chose, cette retenue que beaucoup de filles avaient confondue avec de la timidité, ce petit truc qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait douter, en dehors de l'aspect physique, qu'il était un Uchiha, un être élégant, soigné et sophistiqué. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas son bien-aimé se renfrogner et grogner sous les couvertures qu'il avait monopolisé une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que sa « douce » voix ne retentisse, rompant la tranquillité de la pièce :

- Enfoiré ! Je t'ai déjà dit de sortir quand t'avais envie de péter !

Le légendaire raffinement des Uchiha avait déclaré forfait…

* * *

Ca vous a plus ?

**Bon week-end !**


	6. Histoires de ninjas

Ben voilà !

J'ai récidivé… Pardon, mais c'est trop bon !

Des petites histoires cette fois qui, normalement, devraient aller en crescendo. J'espère que ça vous plaira…

Crédits : C'est la faute à Masashi, s'ils en sont là aujourd'hui ! Et si c'est un peu chaud, c'est la faute à Kishimoto !

Merci à **Leeloo** pour ses corrections.

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Histoires de ninjas

* * *

**Gaara**

Suna était son village et il l'aimait. Et depuis quelque temps, c'était réciproque même si certains lui tenaient encore rigueur des erreurs de son père. Oui, les choses allaient en s'améliorant. Pourtant, il y avait toujours ce problème. Personne ne lui en avait parlé auparavant. Personne n'avait osé en fait. Il avait beau avoir changé, son attitude était toujours froide malgré lui. Mais on est kazekage ou on ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Naruto qui lui avait dit, avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Il l'avait rejoint sur le toit une nuit, lors d'un récent passage à Suna. Ils avaient discuté un moment et puis il avait constaté que le blond le regardait fixement. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi et le blond le lui avait dit. Comme ça, directement. Ça l'avait choqué, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte auparavant. Il ne croyait pas que ça pouvait avoir la moindre importance d'ailleurs. Mais Naruto lui avait affirmé que ça ne passait pas inaperçu et que c'était même sans doute un peu rédhibitoire pour son entourage bien que son fan-club n'y fasse pas attention apparemment, mais il était rare qu'il les laisse approcher d'aussi près. C'est vrai, mais c'était de la faute à tout ce sable, comment voulez-vous ne pas avoir les lèvres gercées, vous ?

*******

**Kabuto**

Kabuto jubilait. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de le faire. Le seul à pouvoir l'approcher de si près. Son maître, son idole. Il était d'habitude si cassant, si peu soucieux de lui. Il avait même souvent eu l'impression qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Jusqu'à ce jour béni entre tous. Il lui avait donné le suprême honneur de pouvoir le toucher. Cette peau si douce, si pâle. Il en admirait chaque contour. Il était tellement parfait. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi d'être auprès de lui. Il en cueillait les fruits aujourd'hui. Chaque matin, son maître le laissait être proche de lui comme il n'était proche d'aucun autre. Ses magnifiques yeux le regardaient s'affairer sur lui. Il ne fallait pas le décevoir, être précis, patient. Il montrait toutes les facettes de son talent lors des quelques instants d'intimité que lui accordait son maître. La chance d'être un ninja médical. Ces années de pratique lui avaient donné une habilité tactile que peu pouvaient se targuer d'avoir. Et maintenant, penché sur le visage adoré, Kabuto se concentrait pour ne pas se laisser distraire par les traits de celui qu'il adulait. Un cri se fit entendre.

- Kabuto-san, fous-moi encore l'eye-liner dans l'œil et je t'arrache le bras !

*******

**Kakashi**

Ah ! J'y arrive pas ! Je m'énerve depuis près d'une demi-heure déjà et c'est comme ça tous les matins ! Tu m'étonnes que je sois toujours en retard, mais c'est pas ma faute ! J'ai beau essayé différentes positions, accélérer ma vitesse et par la même occasion, ceux de mes mouvements, faut toujours que ça me prenne un temps fou ! Je me dis que c'est là que j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Un homme de préférence parce qu'une femme, ça n'a pas la même détermination ni la force nécessaire et puis, surtout, les femmes sont des commères insatiables alors qu'un homme saurait respecter ma dignité. Une personne qui pourrait me tenir fermement, qui s'en saisirait doucement avec des mains expertes et qui, par des gestes précis et rapides, me permettrait de venir à bout de cette tâche pour le moins incongrue, mais qui est devenue mon rituel matinal depuis bien des années maintenant… Je soupire et recommence mon manège, me tortillant tant bien que mal sur le sol de ma salle de bain… Ce n'est pas glorieux, je le sais, pour un ninja de mon niveau, mais avec le carrelage, ça me fera faire moins de ménage derrière… Ben, oui ! Après, il y en a toujours partout, j'y peux rien ! Si on venait à le savoir, j'en connais pas mal qui se foutraient de moi et de ma maladresse. Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un. De discret si possible, ce n'est pas le genre de besoin qu'on ébruite même si c'est parfaitement naturel. Tout de même, quel cirque de devoir se mettre ses fichues gouttes dans l'œil !

*******

**Naruto**

Naruto pestait intérieurement. C'était bien lui qui le lui avait demandé, nom d'un chien (pardon Akamaru !). Et le voilà qui faisait des manières ! Sa Majesté des glaces ! Il l'avait appelé en plein milieu de la nuit et lui, bonne âme, avait accepté. Bonne âme… Bonne poire, oui ! Monsieur se plaignait qu'il lui avait fait mal, qu'il y avait été trop vite et trop fort… Il était ninja et un mec ! Il ne fallait pas non plus à s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse montre de la tendresse d'une kunoichi ! D'ailleurs, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait qu'à appeler Sakura…Quoique…Pas sûre qu'elle convienne pour ce genre de choses… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort et peu brutal, mais vu la tâche… Il valait mieux qu'il se presse d'en finir. Et puis, voir Sasuke dans cette position n'était confortable ni pour lui ni pour le brun. Mais quand même ! Lui demander une chose pareille ! Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour Sasuke lui demanderait de faire ça, il en serait resté comme deux ronds de flan parce qu'il ne serait jamais imaginer faire une telle chose à Sasuke ! Pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il y avait pris un certain plaisir quelque part, malgré sa gêne. Et il savourait d'avoir eu le privilège d'avoir vu ce côté de Sasuke que fort peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu… en restant encore vivant après ! Oui, c'était vraiment quelque chose, ces suppositoires !

**

* * *

**

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, je ne prévois pas d'autres « bulles » jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini d'écrire mon one-shot, détails sur mon profil.

Bises et à la prochaine !

**Bon week-end !**


	7. Dialogue domestique

Bon, je vais espérer ne pas avoir perdu la main depuis le temps donc, retour sur une nouvelle mini-bulle assez particulière mais toujours dans l'esprit des bulles donc…

L'idée : Imaginez que vous êtes_** une petite souris**_, bien cachée de l'autre côté du mur et que vous surprenez, sans rien voir, une conversation qui ne vous concernent en rien… Parfois, quand on est une petite perverse fan de yaoi, il se peut que les choses prennent un drôle de sens…

Disclaimer : Naruto est à** Masashi Kishimoto **mais je le remercie de me les laisser les emprunter pour que je puisse m'amuser avec…

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Dialogue domestique **

**Première partie

* * *

**

- Vas-y, fais-le !

- Hors de question ! On avait dit chacun son tour ! C'est à toi de t'y mettre cette fois, je m'y suis déjà collé les deux fois précédentes !

- Et bien, ça fera une troisième et en plus, je sais que tu aimes le faire!

- N'importe quoi !

- …

- …

- Baka ? Tu te rends bien compte qu'on avance pas, là ?

- A qui la faute ?

- Ce que tu peux être buté. C'est bon, c'est bon… Je vais le faire mais quand ce sera ton tour, je te préviens, tu vas souffrir !

- Mais oui, mais oui… Bon, tu te lances ?

- Je commence par quoi ?

- Et c'est moi le baka… Commence par les vêtements, ça me semble évident !

- Arrête avec tes commentaires stupides et aide-moi plutôt, usuratonkachi !

- Ça va… Bon, le tee-shirt. Arrête de gigoter !

- ...

- ...

- C'est pas croyable. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, je ne l'aurais jamais crû... Comment t'a réussi à emmêler les manches ?

- Euh…

- Laisse tomber. J'vais me débrouiller.

- Oh ça va, hein ! Tu t'en sors pas tellement mieux à ce que je peux constater.

- Mais qui a eu l'idée de faire un truc si compliqué ? Deux jambes et une fermeture entre les deux, ça aurait été plus simple, mais non ! C'est à se demander comment je vais faire pour le remettre après…

- T'emballe pas, fini le déshabillage pour commencer. AH ! Reste plus que le slip !

- …

- …

- C'est…

- Ouais.

- C'est dans un état pas croyable! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Ben, logiquement, tu mets ta main là…

- Hors de question que j'y mette la main !

- Y'a pas trente-six solution si tu veux le faire…

- Tu peux pas plutôt…

- Non, je préfère te regarder.

- Tu te doutes bien que je me vengerai ?

- Ouais mais… m'en fous !

- ...

- ...

- Oh ! Oh !!!C'est… !!!!!

- C'est bon, tu y es presque…

- Je crois que je m'en remettrais jamais…

- Y'a pas de raison d'avoir honte, c'est naturel.

- Naturel ? Être obligé de mettre mes propres doigts…là. Non, franchement, c'est tout sauf naturel.

- Fais gaffe, je pourrais me vexer, tu sais. Bon, étape suivante.

- Humpf…

- Sasuke ?

- …

- Sasuke ? Tu vas pas arrêter en si bon chemin ?

- …

- Allez ! C'est presque fini !

- Ok. Mais bon, dans quel sens est-ce qu'on… ?

- Ben c'est toi qui vois. On peut le faire dans n'importe quel sens, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- …

- …

- AH ! Voilà.

- Ça va mieux maintenant, tu vois ?

- Ouais !

- Fais gaffe, pendant une seconde, j'ai crû que t'allais sourire…

- Baka !

- Toi-même !

- Stop… Et maintenant ?

- Ben, il faut finir, je vais pas te faire un dessin. Vas-y à ton rythme.

- Mouais… Mon rythme, hein ?

- Pas si vite, nom d'un chien ! Tu fais ça n'importe comment !

- Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à le faire ! Y'en a marre à la fin !

- Franchement, Sasuke, t'en fais des histoires juste pour changer une couche !

* * *

Et ouais, bande de pervers ! Il y a un bébé, une couche sale et deux hommes qui se disputent pour la changer… Tout simplement.

La petite histoire de l'histoire :

Avez-vous jamais essayé de changer un bébé ? Non ? Et ben, c'est pas forcément évident quand on n'a pas l'habitude (hommage silencieux aux parents, experts et titulaires de doctorats ès couche-culotte). Premièrement, il faut déshabiller le bébé et les barboteuses ne font que compliquer la vie des ignares en ce domaine que sont Naruto et Sasuke. Entre Naruto qui réussit à emmailloter le bébé avec son propre tee-shirt et Sasuke qui n'arrive pas à ôter les boutons pressions, ce n'était pas gagné. Une fois cela fait, le pire est à venir, surtout quand il s'agit de la « grosse commission ». Ne reculez pas de vos ordinateurs, il paraît que _ça,_ c'est naturel… Ouais, vous pensez la même chose que moi ? Vivement l'âge du pot ! D'où le _nettoyage_… Les pauvres. Au passage, petite réflexion humoristique réellement yaoi de la fic à ce moment-là de la part de notre blondinet. Ensuite, vient l'épreuve ultime : mettre la couche (qui, soit-dit en passant, n'a pas d'avant-arrière signalé). Puis, étape finale : on rhabille le mouflet sauf que la patience de Sasunouchet est à bout et qu'il en a marre d'où le sermon de Messire Naruto…

* * *

**Dialogue domestique**

**Seconde partie

* * *

**

- Bon…

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On n'a pas le choix, baka. Il faut s'y mettre.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie…On remet ça a demain ?

- On a dit qu'on le faisait ce soir alors on le fait.

- Oh ! Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie…

- Allez, plus vite on s'y met et plus vite on aura fini.

- Toi et tes obsessions…C'est bon, c'est bon ! T'as le produit ?

- Ouais.

- Mets en plein, sinon ça ne sera pas efficace, la dernière fois, il a fallu s'y reprendre à deux fois.

- Et tu me dis ça à moi ? C'est qui qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas gaspiller ?

- Ok, ok ! Bon tu le mets maintenant au lieu de jouer les grincheux.

- Je suis peut-être grincheux mais moi, au moins, je sais m'y prendre.

- Ah ! Mets tu l'as pas bien mis ! Enfonce à fond sinon ça va jamais rester dedans !

- Lâche ça tout de suite ! AH !

- …

- …

- Désolé.

- …

- Sasuke ?

- T'es content ? Faut recommencer maintenant…

- …

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, usuratonkachi ?

- Me suis fait mal en l'enlevant…

- (soupir)… Fais voir.

- Nan.

- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête et montre moi.

- …

- Bon, ça va aller, faut juste y aller plus doucement. Laisse-moi faire, ok.

- D'accord…

- Bon, faut juste s'y mettre une bonne fois et après, ça devrait passer tout seul et en s'y prenant bien, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques minutes pour qu'on vienne à bout de cette corvée...

- C'est toi qui voulais le faire, je te rappelle mais je dois admettre que t'as la main pour ça…(soupir).

- Question de technique, baka. Tu prends, tu frictionnes ce qui doit l'être et…Hey !

- …

- Tu m'as éclaboussé !

- Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

- T'y mets vraiment pas du tien, la prochaine fois, tu te débrouilles tout seul.

- Mais Sasuke…

- Nan ! Fallait pas me chercher. Et moi, je t'observerais en me reposant comme il se doit.

- Vraiment ? Tu pourrais te retenir ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je demande à voir, la dernière fois que tu as dit ça, il me semble que quelqu'un a eu très mal au dos pendant deux jours…

- Humpf !

- Grogne pas Sasukenouchet… J'adore faire le ménage en général et la vaisselle en particulier quand tu es à mes côtés…

- C'est une invitation ?

- Devine ?

[…]

* * *

Et oui, ils faisaient **QUE** la vaisselle… Quoiqu'après, je ne saurais dire, à vous de devinez, lol !

La petite histoire de l'histoire :

Il y a un tas de vaisselle empilée et ils ont décidé de finalement s'y atteler. Pour le produit, il s'agit du liquide vaisselle après quoi s'ensuit une querelle sur la façon de mettre le bouchon d'évier (c'est important pour ne pas laisser l'eau s'échapper sinon il faut la refaire couler…). Comme on dit « jeux de mains, jeux de vilains » et Naruto s'est fait mal dans la dispute du coup, Sasuke, magnanime, décide de s'occuper de la vaisselle avec toute sa diligence habituelle et pendant qu'il se vante de son savoir-faire, Naruto l'éclabousse avec l'eau et alors notre grognon de service décide de le punir en le collant aux travaux ménagers tout seul la prochaine fois. Sauf que Naruto est un petit malin et sait que la maniaquerie de Sasuke l'obligera à repasser derrière lui, quitte à se faire un tour de rein… Naruto taquin, lui propose donc de… le consoler ?

* * *

Alors? Cette petite bulle vous a plu?

Je sais que vous espérez aussi la suite de "A la Croisée des Chemins" mais j'ai aussi besoin de m'aérer la tête de temps en temps...


	8. Thérapies

Bon… Que dire ?

J'ai relu ma première bulle et… voilà ce que ça a donné…

Je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas pu publier samedi, problème technique de la part de mon opérateur qui s'est platement excusé...

Disclaimer : J'aimerais bien mais ils ne le sont point! C'est à Masashi Kishimoto qu'il faut s'en remettre... et à moi qu'il revient de les démettre! LOL!

**Bon courage et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Thérapies**

* * *

Je m'allongeais sur le canapé et attendis l'avis de mon psychiatre nouvellement désigné, celui-ci me tournant le dos, retranché dans son fauteuil. Je me sentais plus à l'aise de lui parler ainsi, sans qu'il ne me voit lui confier toutes ces atrocités. N'y tenant plus, je pris mon courage à deux mains et posais la question qui me torturait :

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez docteur ? Fis-je, inquiète.

- Et bien, répondit-il après un moment. Il est vrai que c'est assez étonnant mais j'aimerais revoir avec vous certains points si vous le voulez bien.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je, pas trop rassurée.

- Bien. Racontez-moi à nouveau quand cela a commencé.

- Et bien, pour vous dire la vérité… Au début, je ne m'intéressais qu'au Naruto et Sakura ou bien au Kakashi/Sakura. En fait, je n'aimais pas vraiment Sasuke.

- Quand cela a t'il changé ?

- Un jour, j'avais envie de lire une fiction d'aventure vous voyez et j'ai tapé Naruto et Sasuke dans le moteur de recherche et j'ai cliqué sur la première histoire qui apparaissait et au bout du premier chapitre, j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent.

- Vous voulez dire, dans les relations entre les personnages ?

- Oui, il y avait cet épisode où, à la fin, ils se tenaient la main et (rougie) s'embrassaient.

- Qu'avez-vous ressentie ?

- C'était un choc ! Vous pensez ! Jamais je n'avais envisagé… enfin, vous voyez ? Fis-je, mal à l'aise.

- Que ces deux personnages puissent entretenir des rapports autres qu'amicaux ?

- Oui, répondis-je embarrassée.

- Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je… j'en ai lu une autre…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Pour confirmer ?

- Intéressant. Et qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

- Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon mais je dois dire que ça n'a pas amélioré mes sentiments pour Sasuke.

- Je vois. Pouvez-vous m'en parler ?

- A vrai dire, je crois que je me suis rendue compte de l'évidence de la relation de ces personnages. Ça sonnait tellement…juste, vous voyez ? Et comme Sasuke avait quitté le village et pire après, intégré l'Akatsuki…

- Vous vouliez vous venger ?

- Oui ! Enfin, c'était surtout pour Naruto en fait.

- C'est pour cela que vous l'avez transformé en uke soumis, en (lis quelques feuilles) péteur maniaque, en … accro des suppositoires ?

- Oh ! Ça … euh… c'était juste….euh…

- Intéressant. Poursuivons. D'après ce que j'ai compris vous aimez et prenez plaisir à malmenez les défauts de ce personnage et à les retourner contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et Naruto ?

- Oh ! Lui, c'est différent, j'aime jouer sur ces qualités cachées…

- Un faible pour ce personnage ?

- Il est sexy !

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Mais si, justement !

- Sasuke ne l'est pas ?

- Si bien sûr mais je pense qu'il y a une chose que vous ne comprenez pas docteur ?

- Laquelle ?

- J'aime ces deux personnages et si je leur fait des misères c'est uniquement pour mieux les réunir, vous voyez ?

- Je vois. Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de poser notre diagnostic.

- Vraiment ? C'est (se mord la lèvre) si grave que ça ?

- J'en ai peur. Nous avons deux choix qui se pose à nous, répondit posément le docteur. Nous pouvons tabler sur une névrose obsessionnelle doublée d'une transposition mégalomaniaque sur le manga Naruto associé à une tendance érotomaniaque compulsive sur deux jeunes hommes non encore majeurs ce qui laisse supputer d'une possibilité de détournement de mineurs et j'en passe…

- Kami-sama ! Fis-je, chamboulée.

- Calmez-vous. Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait une autre possibilité mais il ne tiens qu'à vous d'y adhérer.

- Je le veux !

- Vraiment ? Bien, je suppose que si vous être vraiment décidée, nous pourrions oublier ce premier diagnostic et vous déclarer parfaitement saine d'esprit si…

- Si ? Je vous en prie docteur, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !

Mon docteur se tourna lentement vers moi, ses cheveux d'ébène retombant gracieusement sur ces épaules tandis que son regard d'onyx, légèrement cerné, me figeait sur place. Il se leva et vint vers moi, tendant une main fine et élégante pour me permettre de me lever à mon tour avant de susurrer sensuellement :

- Si vous vous dépêchez d'écrire votre prochain chapitre au lieu de lambiner ici !

**0o0o0**

Oui, je l'admet, c'est beaucoup de l'auto-dérision sur moi-même et mon retard de publication mais que voulez-vous ? C'est plus facile d'écrire une petite bulle qu'un nouveau chapitre de « A la croisée des chemins » mais je m'y attelle, je vous assure !

* * *

Il s'affala lourdement sur le fauteuil en cuir rouge. Pas question d'aller sur le canapé. C'était trop…ça faisait trop psy. Bon d'accord, il était venu en voir un mais c'était pas une raison. Il n'était pas un malade mental ou un fou, il avait juste besoin de quelques conseils pour que ça lui passe, c'est tout. Après un moment de silence, il se lança :

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, docteur.

- Expliquez-moi votre problème en détail.

- C'est que c'est pas facile. Vous me jurez que ça restera entre nous hein ?

- Le secret médical est un serment inviolable, Monsieur Uzumaki. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- Ouf ! Je voudrais pas que ça s'apprenne vous voyez ?Les autres, ils pourraient mal le prendre ou bien se moquer ou enfin… voilà quoi, rigolais-je, mal à l'aise.

- Et si vous m'expliquiez plutôt pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir, monsieur Uzumaki ?

- Oui, euh… ben, en fait, ça a commencé quand j'étais plus jeune. Je m'en suis vraiment rendu que vers mes douze ans, à l'académie mais je crois que ça a démarré vers mes huit ans en fait.

- Parlez m'en.

- Ben, vous voyez, les autres ils m'aimaient pas trop à cette époque là et j'étais souvent seul. J'aimais pas être seul.

- Et c'est là que ?

- Oui. Il était seul aussi. Enfin, il le serait certainement pas resté longtemps. Il était plutôt populaire même encore aujourd'hui. Je l'ai vu et là, je me suis senti moins seul, vous comprenez ?

- Et après ?

- Après ? Ah, oui ! L'académie ? Ben, je crois que c'est là que ça a empiré. Avec la création de l'équipe sept. Je me suis mis à vraiment en avoir besoin. Kakashi-sensei m'a dit que ce n'était pas suffisant et qu'il fallait que je m'oriente vers autre chose mais c'était dur ! Et puis, il y avait Sakura-chan,… ça la mettait en rogne ! Et je vous assure qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la mettre en colère! Elle me faisait pleins de reproches à l'époque. Maintenant, elle a un peu renoncé, je pense.

- Vraiment ? Et que ressentez-vous par rapport à ça ? Sakura-chan n'est-elle pas plus importante ?

- Mais c'est pas la même chose ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Bien. Poursuivez.

- Ben… en grandissant, je croyais que ça diminuerait. J'ai quitté le village pendant trois ans, pour mon entraînement, vous voyez ? Mais j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, de l'imaginer, d'en rêver…

- Vous en rêviez ?

- Oui, toutes les nuits ou presque. Je vous dis pas les dégâts au matin… Et le vieil ermite pas net qui n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de moi…

- Il était au courant ?

- Oui mais il m'a dit que ça me passerait un jour. Mais ça passe pas ! Dès que je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en avoir envie même si c'est pas forcément bon pour moi et même si je m'en rend malade ! Aidez-moi docteur, je ne sais plus comment me débarrasser de cette obsession !

- Bien, je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour régler ce problème Monsieur Uzumaki… Il faut assouvir cette obsession et ne plus vous retenir une bonne fois pour toute !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Mon psychiatre, qui me tournait le dos jusqu'ici, se leva de son fauteuil avant de se retourner lentement. Un vent de panique s'insinua en moi. Sasuke ! Comment avait-il su ? Allait-il se moquer de moi ? Mais une chose m'intriguait :

- Sasuke, comment as-tu su que j'étais à ce point obsédé par les bols de ramens ?

**o0o0o**

Je suis ressorti, rassuré. Il m'a promis qu'il n'allait pas en parler. Ouf ! Il faisait une drôle de tête d'ailleurs, Sasuke. Il m'a même pas insulté. Bon, c'est pas tout mais je sens qu'il y a un bol qui m'attend chez Ichiraku ! Ah ! Mes ramens adorés ! Je sais qu'il faudrait que je mange plus de légumes mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, quand j'en vois un tout seul sur le comptoir, c'est plus fort que moi, faut que je le mange. Impossible de le laisser se refroidir tout seul. Je bave rien que d'y penser… Je vais encore devoir changer de vêtements, tiens !

Un peu plus haut, encore en état de choc, un Uchiha, Sasuke de son état, ruminait tout en marchant et ceux qui prenaient la peine d'écouter entendait le brun marmonner, désespéré :

- Quel baka ! Mais quel baka… Kami-sama, aidez-moi… A ce train là, on n'y arrivera jamais !

* * *

Oh ! Que dire ? Naruto-no-baka, le retour ? Si on résume la situation, c'est ça…

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Prochain chapitre de "A la Croisée des Chemins" ce samedi, promis.


	9. Possessif

**Possessif,** un Uchiha ?

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

Un retour en force des petites "bubulles" avec peu de mots mais des idées chères à bibi mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas contre Sasuke... Enfin... Pas totalement...

Disclaimer : Il persiste et signe à ne pas vouloir me les vendre, Kishimoto... Je suis très déçue mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais (frisson de terreur chez certains persos...)

**Bonne lecture!**

_

* * *

_

**C'est la guerre !

* * *

**

Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait cherché ! Il l'avait bien mérité ce sale petit empêcheur de niquer en rond ! Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait… C'était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité. S'il n'était pas un Uchiha, peut-être qu'il aurait pleuré de joie. Ou pas.

Il avait fini par en avoir assez et, de son point de vue, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. C'est vrai quoi ! Oser se détourner de lui (de lui !) pour… ça. Incroyable, une honte, une infamie…Bref, ça dépassait l'entendement. Alors évidemment…

Il avait fallu qu'il se venge. Spécialité du clan, ça, la vengeance. Bon, il reconnaissait (mais de très loin et par grands vents) que c'était peut-être un peu « extrême » (en appuyant sur le « peut-être », encore plus sur le « un peu » et beaucoup sur la mauvaise foi… euh… ) mais on est un Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas quoi.

Et trop, c'était trop ! Il avait pourtant fait preuve de patience ( 5 longues et interminables minutes quand même…) et de compréhension ( un « humpf » et un grincement de dents en guise d'assentiment, c'était quand même pas rien !) … avec le résultat qu'on sait.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'en voyant le visage dévasté du blond, accroupi sur le sol où la cible du crime gisait, flottant presque dans une mare qui s'étendait peu à peu, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû (sans doute, probablement, certainement…) y aller moins fort. Et les yeux bleus, accusateurs et dévorés par les larmes, qui se tournaient vers lui le faisait presque se sentir (en insistant particulièrement sur le « presque ») coupable.

Mais en fait, il l'avait bien cherché ! Cette attention constante, cet intérêt absolu ne devaient être tournés que vers lui et uniquement lui. Non, il n'était pas obsédé ni puéril, c'était avant tout une question de logique ! Et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi… nom d'une pupille ! Son attention revint à son amant qui continuait de pleurer l'objet du crime de Sasuke :

- Mes ramens… t'as tué mes ramens… Ouin ! Hoquetait-il entre deux sanglots alors que Sasuke l'obligeait à se lever pour rentrer chez eux… histoire de le consoler. Non, un Uchiha n'est pas vicieux, il… euh… enfin… présente ses excuses ?

Fallait pas provoquer un Uchiha, na !

* * *

**On dira que…

* * *

**

- Franchement, Sasuke… Soupira le blondinet en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, exaspéré.

Franchement, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Enfin, si, un peu. Un tout petit peu. Peut-être. Mais en même temps, fallait pas le chercher. Et non, il n'était pas jaloux. Du tout. Il ne faisait que défendre ce qui lui appartenait. Point.

- Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je vais raconter à Tsunade-ba-chan, moi ? Se lamenta le ninja aux yeux bleus.

- La même chose que la dernière fois, suggéra froidement le brun, désintéressé, s'attirant un regard noir.

- Mais bien sûr ! Déjà que la dernière fois, elle m'a cru qu'à moitié, là, c'est sûr, je vais me faire lyncher ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, nom d'un ramen ? S'énerva l'exaspérant et (hélas) intarissable blondinet.

Effectivement, dit comme ça… Il faudrait peut-être qu'il songe quand même à se calmer. Enfin, si possible. Si on ne le provoquait pas. S'ils arrêtaient de le regarder, de lui parler, de le toucher sous n'importe quel prétexte (une histoire de bandages pour une blessure… avec Kyûbi à l'œuvre ? Quelle blague !).

Bref, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que la meilleure solution, en fait, ce serait d'emmener le blond avec lui dans un coin isolé et de l'attacher pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer sans se demander toutes les cinq minutes (… secondes ?) qui était en train de tenter de séduire son amant. Ouais, ça sonnait bien.

Sur le papier du moins parce que, l'air de rien, il y aurait peut-être comme un léger, minuscule, riquiqui, microscopique, problème à gérer. Comme le fait que le blond ne voudrait pas venir avec lui et risquait de lui flanquer une sévère dérouillée pour l'avoir suggéré peut-être… Galère, comme dirait l'autre. Qui regardait un peu trop son Naru d'ailleurs… Faudrait « régler » le problème un de ces jours…

Il reporta son attention sur Naru-rien-qu'à-moi qui continuait à geindre et à se plaindre de son comportement, agitant ses muscles superbement bien moulés sous son uniforme de jônin tandis que ses cheveux, balayés par le vent et le soleil, éclairaient un visage gracieux et masculin dont la beauté était rehaussée par les yeux cobalts aux profondeurs insoutenables.

Il s'approcha de sa désormais proie qui se figea à l'instant dès qu'il sentit sur lui le regard de prédateur de son amant.

- Non, non, non, Sasuke, ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça… tenta t'il d'arguer.

Trop tard. Un moment plus tard, Naruto laissa échapper un petit soupir alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires (sur lui, notamment) et se tournant vers l'objet du délit, il marmonna, plus à son attention qu'à celle de Sasuke :

- On n'aura qu'à dire qu'elle est tombée de la falaise, hein ?

Sasuke laissa filtrer un sourire narquois et finit de rempaqueter ses affaires tout en regardant le cadavre encore chaud de cette brune, autrefois connue sous le nom de Hinata Hyûga, gisant sur le sol de la clairière.

On touche pas ce qui est à moi, na !

* * *

Alors? Il est un tantinet possessif notre Sasu-chou, non?

**Rewiew?**

Si, je vous assure, vous avez bien le droit d'en laisser... Ne vous sentez pas obligé de quitter la page sans avoir laissé un mot...

Prochaine bulle : **Oups!** A paraître bientôt, peut-être, si vous êtes gentils.


	10. Absurde

**Euh… voilà quoi…**

Disclaimer : pas à moi, tout ça tout ça... vous avez compris l'idée, je crois._  
_

_

* * *

_

**Un pas de géant… ou pas.

* * *

**

- Tu te rends compte que c'est un pas important dans l'évolution de notre relation, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara le blond, solennel.

- Hn.

- C'est vraiment une preuve de confiance, tu le sais ça ? Poursuivit l'autre, gravement.

- Hn.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait pour personne d'autre, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ? Insista le ninja aux grands yeux bleus.

- Hn, hn.

- C'est une étape importante dans notre vie de couple, ponctua Naruto. Je le mettrais, je pense, à la même hauteur que lorsque tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi, hein ?

- Hn.

- C'est vraiment parce que je t'aime, tu sais. Je ne le fais que pour ça d'ailleurs parce que vraiment, beaucoup de monde s'y sont essayé : Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei et Sakura-chan aussi d'ailleurs…

- Hn, hn.

- Et puis, c'est un bon exemple pour Konohamaru, je pense. Cela lui montrera que même les futurs Hokage doivent faire des concessions et…

- Naruto ? L'interrompit l'autre, agacé.

- Oui, mon amour ? Demanda fébrilement un Naruto en mode « je-suis-si-kawai-que-tu-ne-peux-pas-me-résister ».

- Mange tes légumes et ferme-la.

- … ok… c'est bon… Pas la peine de t'la jouer, bougonna le blond en saisissant ses baguettes avec réluctance.

Oh, monde cruel ! Quel désespoir sur terre quand on oblige un Naruto à délaisser ses ramens !

* * *

**Punition

* * *

**

- Mon ange ?

- …

- Ma tomate adorée ?

- …

- Mon bel onigiri ?

- …

- Mon adorable peluche qui a le sens du pardon ?

- …

- Si je t'offre une tournée de ramens de chez Ichiraku, tu arrêteras de faire la tête ?

- …

- Deux tournées ?

- …

- Et si je promets de te laisser m'appeler Sasu-chou devant Sakura ?

- …

- Devant tous le monde ?

- …

- …

- …

- Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, que je trouve quelque chose à la hauteur de ce que tu as osé faire… grinça froidement le blond.

- C'était pas si méchant, tenta maladroitement (et fort peu diplomatiquement) le brun.

- PAS SI MECHANT ! PAS SI MECHANT ! S'écria un blond en mode sennin, Kyûbi à l'appui. TOUTE LA VILLE SE FOUT DE MOI !JE SUIS HOKAGE ET TOUT LE MONDE SE FOUT DE MA TRONCHE A CAUSE DE TOI !

- Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de… essaya tempérer, en pure perte, un Uchiha mal à l'aise avec la colère de son Hokage et accessoirement, (futur ex ?) petit-ami.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu en portes un devant moi ! Hurla le blond, déformé par la rage avant que son regard ne change, calculateur et pervers : Je vais te montrer qui c'est le Uke, ici, chéri…

Dans tout Konoha, on put bientôt admirer un Uchiha s'efforçant de conserver tant bien que mal sa légendaire nonchalance et froideur alors qu'un blond furieusement enragé essayait de le cuisiner façon sushi. Leurs amis, eux, comptaient les points et faisaient des paris sur combien de temps le blond mettrait à pardonner à son amant sa petite « blague » qui trônait encore sur la majorité des panneaux de la ville (et dans les conversations de… à peu près tout le monde).

- C'est vrai que c'est quand même culotté, commenta Ino, en sirotant son thé.

- Oui, on peut dire que Sasuke l'avait cherché, défendit Sakura tout en se peignant les ongles.

- C'est vrai qu'oser mettre un tee-shirt avec écrit dessus : "prêt à porter Uchiha, mon uke à moi" avec Naruto en gros plan… C'était pas très malin pour un génie, approuva Tenten en se brossant les cheveux.

- Ouais, faut dire que Gaara l'avait quand même un peu cherché aussi à passer son temps à tripoter le Hokage avec Sasuke à côté, constata Ino tout en réajustant sa coiffure.

- C'est que c'est possessif un Uchiha, Naruto sait pourtant ça, renchérit Sakura.

- Ouais mais comme il est aussi aveugle qu'une taupe en plein soleil.. Statua doctement Tenten.

Toutes acquiescèrent. Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix s'élève :

- Je… Je me demande… Bredouilla Hinata, les yeux au fond de sa tasse, co… comment Na-Naruto-kun va le punir.

Il y eut un moment de réflexion collective féminine sur le sujet. Beaucoup incluaient de la crème fouettée et du chocolat… Chacune y alla de son idée mais aucune ne put tenir la comparaison avec la terrible punition qu'imagina le ninja le plus imprévisible de son temps. Tous les matins depuis cette affaire, les villageois se pressaient à leurs fenêtres pour ne rien manquer du spectacle du célèbre, et désormais très humilié, Sasuke Uchiha.

Enfin, le Hokage au sourire éblouissant de revanche, sortit de son appartement, tirant un Sasuke, renfrogné et à moitié dénudé, par sa laisse reliée à un lourd collier en cuir, grommelant et manifestement mal à l'aise de cette exposition mais chaque protestation était remise au placard face au regard de braise (qui l'avait toujours mauvaise) du blondinet. Et le trajet durait ainsi jusqu'au bureau du Hokage… par la voie touristique.

Et comme tous les matins depuis « l'incident », tout le monde pouvait ricaner sur le fait que le Uchiha avait beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup de mal à marcher…

* * *

**Oups ?

* * *

**

- Non. Le ton était sans appel. La voix, catégorique.

- Je te signale que je suis la seule ici à avoir les compétences nécessaires pour le faire, tenta de négocier l'autre tout en essayant de conserver son calme.

- Non, répéta t'il.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, voyons, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un geste médical, fit la jeune fille pour tenter d'amadouer le brun récalcitrant.

- Hmff ! Mais bien sûr, railla le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir mais c'est hors de question.

- Ce que tu peux être puéril, Sasuke, s'exclama la jeune fille aux étranges cheveux roses. Arrête de faire comme s'il t'appartenait !

- Il m'appartient ! Rugit le dernier des Uchiha, sharingan déclenché. Alors, n'essaie même pas de poser tes sales petites pattes de kunoichi perverse sur mon mec où tu me supplieras de t'achever dans l'enfer personnel que je te réserve ! Hurla Sasuke.

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face, un silence tendu entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lasse et ennuyée se fasse entendre :

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais je crois qu'il vire au bleu, là…

- Naruto ! S'exclamèrent le brun et la rosée en se précipitant sur un Naruto qui luttait pour regagner son souffle, allongé sur le sol d'Ichiraku après qu'il ait avalé de travers son ramen du jour.

Sakura voulut lui prodiguer le bouche-à-bouche et se pencha sur le corps à moitié dans l'au-delà de son co-équipier avant de se faire projeter contre le mur par un brun enragé… qui fut lui-même viré dare-dare par la jeune femme en furie, déclenchant une pagaille sans précédent chez le pauvre commerçant qui les suppliait d'épargner sa boutique. Pendant que rose et brun s'affrontaient comme des chiffonniers, la voix nonchalante de Shikamaru parvint au jeune homme agonisant avant que celui-ci ne plonge définitivement dans les limbes de l'inconscience :

- M'en veux pas vieux… mais je me suis endormi lors des cours de secourisme… Trop galère, tu vois ?

* * *

Bien, c'est pas grand chose mais bon... Je manque un peu d'inspiration, je l'admets. Si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions, je vous en prie...

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner une petite rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur et ça l'encourage.


End file.
